Avengers Costume Drama Halloween One Shot
by SherryBirkinGirl
Summary: An Halloween Special for you all enjoy.


**Avengers Costume Drama**

**A/N – Involves all of the Avengers and Peter Parker. I hope you all enjoy this little Halloween Costume Drama One Shot I own nothing *cries* everything belongs to Marvel and Stan Lee. I only own Ellie Strong.**

**7:00pm the Party Starts**

Tony's invited everyone from Stark Industries including his young intern Ellie Strong.

"Hey Ellie, you are looking gorgeous as always." Tony said to his intern, she smiled and looked at her costume. She was dressed as a Miss Captain America; she looked up at him and nodded.

Ellie asked him, "Thanks boss, but what are you?" she smiled at him; Tony placed his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm Dracula," he told her. Meanwhile, she could see Steve approaching from the other side of the room.

Tony saw Steve and decided to annoy him by groping his intern; soon enought his groping hand became a problem for her. Steve smiled at Ellie; she could feel her cheeks beginning to heat up.

"May I have a dance?" he asked her.

Tony looked amazed, "She a busy keeping me company soldier." Tony said to Steve.

"I would love to Steve." She said to him with a smile.

Steve guide Ellie onto the dance floor, "So what are you dressed as Steve?" she asked him as he place one hand on the small of her back pulling her in tight to his chest. He was wear bandages, with some fake blood.

"I'm a mummy, Darcy gave me the idea." He said to her, she smiled at him.

I chuckled a little, "Of course she did." Darcy tapped my shoulder, and smiled.

"Do you mind if a cut in Ellie?" she asked her, she stepped back from Steve.

"Of course not." She told her and Darcy danced with Steve.

Ellie walked off the dance floor and stood against the wall. Watching everyone as Thor and Loki entered, Loki walked over to the young intern.

"Hi I'm Loki…Odinson and you are?" he asked her.

She couldn't help but smile, "Ellie Strong."

"Well Daughter of Strong it's nice to meet you." He said taking her hand and bringing it to his lips and kissed her hand she shyly blushed and looked down at the floor. Bruce walked over to them and Loki backed away, and hides behind Thor.

"Daughter of Strong, it's nice to see you again." Thor said with a big smile.

She nodded, "It's good to see you Thor." She said.

"Me and Loki are here to celebrate this Holiday named Hallows Eve." He said to her, she nodded.

"Yep you are but you need costumes." I told them.

Thor looked confused, Loki understood. "My fair maiden what are costumes?" Thor asked her she chuckled a little.

"This is a costume, what Bruce is wear is a costume. It's a tradition." She told them.

"Come with me, Tony order some spare costumes just in case." She told them and Thor and Loki followed her.

She picked out a Jack Skelton costume for Loki and handed it to him and showed him were her could change. She found a Viking costume for Thor and showed him were to change to. Loki came out in the costume and it made her smile and feels a bit like a fool dressed as Miss Captain America.

"Are you ok Daughter of Strong, you've lost your smile." He asked her, she could tell that he had changed a lot after everything that happened last year with the Avengers.

"I think I might change my costume I feel like a fool dressed like this." She told him as she looked through the outfits she found one that made her smile. It was a Jill Valentine costume from Resident Evil 3. She took the costume and went in to the room were Loki got changed and swapped her outfit. As she came out Loki and Thor where waiting for her.

"Daughter of Strong you look beautiful." Thor said to her, her smile almost reached her ears.

As we all walked back to the party, Tony had changed into his Iron Man outfit. Bruce walked back over to me, "He's drunk."

"He drunk it's only 8 o'clock." She said looking at her watch. "Pepper's gonna kill Me." she said putting her hands into her hair.

"You need a hand?" he asked her, she looked at him in his Frankenstein outfit and nodded.

"That would help a lot thanks Bruce." She told him smiling again. Loki watched her as she walked off with the beast to talk to Stark.

Natasha spotted Loki and was keeping an eye on him; Clint was focused on her outfit. She was dressed as a witch. Clint was dressed as a bat. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Clint my eyes are up her." She told him, he quickly looked up and smirked.

Clint looked around the room then back to Natasha, "What are you talking about I wasn't looking." He said to her.

"No you weren't looking you were steering." She said to him, he backed up just a little bit so he didn't get hit by her.

Agent Coulson arrived dressed as Captain America; Ellie finally calmed tony down with the help of Bruce and stopped Phil.

"Phil please come in, oh I'm sorry it's nice to meet you Captain America." She said to him, he grinned.

"I thought you were going to dress as Captain America too?" He asked her.

She nodded, "I did but I changed Tony kept on looking at me creepily." She told him.

"Well that's Tony." He said to her giving her a little hug. She returned the hug to him. He smiled; Steve made his way over to them both.

"I'll leave you too alone." She said heading to Loki.

Darcy was talking to Thor, but Loki looked left out. I took his hand and took him out on to the balcony.

"How are you enjoying this evening?" she asked him, looking over at the view.

He looked at the view as well joining her, "I'm enjoying it very well Daughter of Strong." He said to her.

"Call me Ellie, Daughter of Strong sounds too much like Thor." She told him, he smiled at her and nodded.

"Very well Ellie are you enjoying this evening?" he asked her, she sighed.

She shook her head answering no, "Not very much, working with the Avengers might sound good but it comes with a lot of baggage." She said to him.

"All I want to do is just look at the stars." She said looking at the crisp night sky. The moon was bright white and the stars sparkled brighter than ever.

"Here if you don't mine I would like to take you to the roof to see the stars more better." He asked her, she nodded.

She smiled at him, "I would like that." Loki took Ellie up to the roof where she could see the stars more clearly and she finally relaxed and took the night sky in. it was midnight 1st November a start to a new day hopeful one that she will remember for a while to come.


End file.
